


Tinsel

by mrshays



Series: 2018 Holiday Drabble Prompts [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Drabble, Spells & Enchantments, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrshays/pseuds/mrshays
Summary: Crowley's helping Rowena to decorate for theHoliday Drabble Promptslist.6. Don't get your tinsel in a tangle.Prompts written by @kpopfanfictrash, @knockknocksoosthere, and @chanesobbing





	Tinsel

 

“Don’t get your tinsel in a tangle, Fergus,” Rowena crooned from her settee in Clea’s home. The witch had done exactly zero heavy lifting – no lifting at all, if we’re honest – and Crowley had just about had it with her.

“Don’t you have _magic_ you could be using for this,” Crowley asked irritably. He was covered in holiday spirit, his once-impeccable black suit, now resembling more Elton John than King of Hell.  

In truth, Rowena _had_ cast a wee spell or three - summoning, binding, and servitude – in order to decorate. Seeing Fergus covered in glitter was merely a holiday bonus.


End file.
